<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We care about ya, Merrie by Coreword-Clumsy (perrythedeer)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584306">We care about ya, Merrie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/Coreword-Clumsy'>Coreword-Clumsy (perrythedeer)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Anime Campaign! (Web Series), Epithet Erased (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort Fluff, Domestic, I like them, Multi, THey care eachother, i get everyone into my OT3 asmr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:40:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/Coreword-Clumsy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I CARE,,, THESE GUYS</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Percival "Percy" King/Meryl Lockhart/Ramsey Murdoch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We care about ya, Merrie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was! Kind of a hard day, even Percy could see the energy leaving Meryl as time went on, on the way home especially- it was like the girl finally let everything that was keeping her up just- drop. She slumped physically, and stared at her knees. Percy had... a weird feeling in her chest, and sighed softly, reaching over to pat Meryls thigh.</p><p>She got a little smile, but not much more. "Meryl, if you need anything-" "I'm alright, P." Percy frowned, but focused back on driving, no need to pry at somebody who didn't want to talk. </p><p>They got home and it was their normal schedule, Meryl went in first, followed by Percy- the latter of which went to go see if there were any snacks for the two of them. Meryl didn't follow her regular 'dropping everything off in her room', instead going to immediately crash on the couch.</p><p>Ramsey jumped when Meryl landed next to him, and- he could tell something was wrong too, and he carefully reached forward, brushing her hair out of her face and putting his hand on her cheek to direct her so she'd look at him. "You okay Merrie?" Meryl just gently shrugged.</p><p>He sighed, and moved closer to her, pulling her onto his lap and letting her curl up, "Perce, Meryl's not doin' so good. Can you come over here?" "Yes, give me a moment." Meryl huffed, opening her mouth to speak, but Ramsey just shushed her, knowing she was probably going to say something stupid.</p><p>"We care about ya, Merrie." She leaned her head into his chest. Percy joined them on the couch, slipping Meryl a muffin- which she started nibbling on- and beginning to mess with Meryls hair with her free hand. "You can talk to us. Or just sit here, either are perfectly alright. Just know that we're here."</p><p>A little sigh, and Meryl nodded, sinking more into Ramsey- who was rubbing her back now, awh, and leaning towards Percys touch. She'd be alright this time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>